


LØV3 || HyungwonxReader (F!)

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: NexGen is the leading company for all of humanities technological advances. Their recent project involves creating a higher functioning AI, one with basic knowledge of the world, and programmed to learn in order to better serve humanity. It's no surprise the project is a secret from the general public, and you, the company's head programmer, were chosen to be the AI's teacher. You wish you could reject the assignment, after all you worked from home and weren't a social being yourself, so perhaps not the best candidate, but the decision was made. Now with an AI at home things were different, you weren't alone anymore for starters, and you had new responsibilities on top of your already busy work schedule. Although it might not be such a bad thing to have an AI home, perhaps you could learn and help each other out, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Series: Self-Insert Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/251095
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up as your alarm went off, lazily reaching over to hit the snooze button, which was probably a mistake as you drifted back to sleep. The next time you opened your eyes your phone was ringing, not an alarm this time, but someone calling you.

“Hello…”

“Y/n, where are you? The meeting starts in like twenty minutes.”

“Meeting? What meeting?”

“The boss wants updates on the latest program, and you, little miss head programmer, need to attend!”

“Right, right, the meeting… it starts…” You pulled your phone away and looked at the time, now wide awake. “In twenty minutes!”

“That’s what I said!”

“Changkyun, I need you to stall for me.”

“Stall for you? What? How?”

You were already out of bed, phone in hand and rummaging around your closet for something decent to wear.

“I don’t know, figure something out.”

“Y/n-”

“Please. I trust you. I’ll be there as soon as I can, thanks.”

You hung up and threw your phone on the bed, stripping off your pajamas and slipping into something more presentable. You were jumping around as you got dressed, only one sock on as you brushed your teeth. As the garage door opened, starting up the car, you got your shoes on, going as fast as you could without breaking the speed limit.

You didn’t live super far from work, but it took you at least half an hour to get there, so today was already off to a bad start. You hurriedly went through security, greeting those at the front desk and smashing the buttons in the elevator. When you got to your floor you practically bolted out of the elevator, making straight for the conference room. Although Changkyun saw you and pulled you into his little office lab.

“Dude! What the hell, I’m already late!”

“I convinced the boss to push the meeting back another half hour.”

“Oh thank goodness.” You let yourself catch your breathe. “I knew I could count on you.”

“You got ten minutes, and the meeting brief is in your office.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh and another thing.” Chang handed you a bag and drink. “I knew you’d skip breakfast in order to get here on time so I got you your favorite.”

“You’re the best Changkyun, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Me neither.”

You headed out of his office, a lot more calm and relaxed, taking a sip of your drink, just how you like it. You went over to your office, it didn’t double as a lab and was rather small and empty despite being head programmer. Truth was you didn’t work at the company but from home, you were more productive and efficient that way. You grabbed the brief on your desk, sitting down and flipping through the pages.

_ “Good morning, miss y/n.” _

You yelled and jumped to your feet, looking around. You were alone in your office, then you noticed the little floating orb in front of your desk. It was the size of a baseball, black, with a glowing blue ring around it.

“Um… can I help you?”

_ “Allow me to introduce myself. I am an AI unit, designated number 0046. I have been assigned to you.” _

“Assigned? To me? What are you talking about?”

_ “NexGen Technologies wish to create a higher functioning AI. I have basic knowledge of your world, and am programmed to learn from a human such as yourself. I look forward to our time together.” _

“When were you created? When was this decided?”

_ “I am unable to answer those questions.” _

“Why!?”

_ “The meeting that you are to attend in five minutes will discuss my creation and placement with you, among other things. All the questions you may have, you may present there.” _

“I…”

You sat back down, head in your hands, taking a breathe. The AI in your office wasn’t surprising, NexGen was the leading company in AI integration, creating all kinds to help the world, and many were used within the company. The floating orbs tended to have basic functions, you would know since you created the program for all models that were at least fifteen years old, but the one before you definitely wasn’t your work.

_ “Miss y/n. Your meeting will begin shortly. It would be unprofessional to arrive late.” _

“I know.”

You got up, grabbing your drink and your file. As you walked to the door you noticed the little orb following you.

“Where are you going?”

_ “I am assigned to you. Therefore I am to follow you everywhere you go in order to learn as much as possible.” _

“Everywhere?”

_ “Excluding public bathroom stalls, and your home bathrooms.” _

“Home?”

_ “Yes. I will be accompanying you home and remaining with you indefinitely.” _

“Yeah, no, that’s not going to happen.”

_ “I am assigned to you and-” _

“I know, you already gave your speech, but you are not going home with me. I’m going to talk to the boss and you will be staying here where you’re safe and better off.”

With that you somewhat stormed out of your office. It was upsetting that such a thing was decided without your input, but you were determined to turn it around.

♥♥♥♥♥

You weren’t going to make everything about you, so you kept quiet as the meeting began, the little orb just floating above your shoulder. You were quite curious as to what it was doing in the meeting, observing, learning maybe, and why it was so close to you. No one else was really paying it attention, but you noticed it flash red a few times.

“How soon can you start?”

“Hm?” You hadn’t been listening to the meeting, thinking about the little orb, but your boss called you and pulled you out of your head. “What?”

“The project. I presume you read the brief.”

“Ah, yes, I read-”

_ “The project being referred to would require you to modify and update current police drone programming. Therefore allowing them to be more active in the field to go along with the upgrades they will be receiving.” _

“That. Yes. I’m still researching medical protocol for the hospital drones. At my current pace I’ll finish within the next week and then I can start on those updates.”

“Is there any way to speed that up?”

“You know I am very detailed oriented and-”

_ “If I am permitted to assist with research, then it is possible to begin the new project by the end of the week.” _

“What? I-”

“That’s more acceptable.”

“But-”

“Since it’s talking, we might as well discuss. The latest company project is to create a more advanced and rather independent AI. Therefore making it able to handle more than one set of tasks. This is our prototype. Introduce yourself.”

_ “Hello. I am AI unit 0046.” _

“It’s a meticulous combination of many of our older programs with learning capabilities. It will be staying with y/n until further notice. That is all.”

You quickly got out of your seat and rushed over to speak with your boss, following them out into the hall and to their office. You weren’t gonna beat around the bush so you just asked about the AI that was just following you around like a puppy.

“I already explained in the meeting, and the rest is in the brief.”

“Yes. I understand that. Outstanding work, but I don’t understand why it’s assigned to me.”

“Your programs are the base of its existence, so it’s best for it to learn from you.”

“But I’m not a teacher, I’m just a programmer.”

“You don’t need to sit down with it and teach it anything. It’s job is to observe and learn how to better interact with humans.”

“I get that, but can’t you get someone else? I work from home and I’m not that social. I’m not the best-”

“Y/n, this project hasn’t been revealed to the public yet and we don’t intend to until we have better results. If it stays here, where anyone can see it, then the chances of this being revealed increases. It’s better for you to take it since you work from home. A safe and good learning environment.”

“But-”

“This is also part of your job.”

You sighed. “I understand sir.”

“Good. Now that we’re done, you can go home and return to work.”

“Thank you sir.”

You waited till your boss was out of sight then started making your way to the elevators. Your mind was immediately on the other project you currently had to work on, your legs moving on their own since they knew the layout of the building. Once upon a time you actually worked there. You were lost in thought until the little orb was floating in front of your face, flashing blue to get your attention.

“Yes?”

_ “Miss y/n, before-” _

“You can call me y/n.”

_ “Do I have your permission to call you y/n, miss y/n?” _

“Yes.”

_ “Understood. Updating directives… y/n, before we depart, we need to retrieve my charging port.” _

“Right, of course, my bad. Where is it?”

_ “In your office.” _

“So is my breakfast.”

You had forgotten about the little orb so quickly you felt a bit bad, but its memory was great. You grabbed the little black cube on your desk and put it in your bag. As you stepped out of your office you bumped into Changkyun.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I was hoping to talk to you before you left.”

_ “In the future, be more aware of your steps.” _

“I will. Anyway, can we talk?”

“Yeah sure. What’s up?”

“Um… in private.”

“What? Oh… um… unit 0046?”

_ “Yes y/n?” _

“Can you go wait by the elevators, I won’t be long.”

_ “My program states I am to-” _

“Five minutes. Please. If I’m not there in five you can come get me.”

_ “Understood. You have four minutes and fifty two seconds remaining.” _

“Thank you.”

You waited for the orb to go off, returning to blue, since it had turned red when you stepped out of the office. You wondered if it had been worried about you since you bumped into some. You pushed that out of your head and focused on Chang.

“So what’s up?”

“I just wanted to tell you to take it easy and… keep an eye on that AI.”

“What do you mean?”

“The whole project with it seems weary… and that thing is gonna be living with you, watching you, all the time.”

“What? Is it going to report back to the company that I sleep and work all day? Maybe I’ll get a promotion.”

“Y/n, I’m serious. You’ve told me before that you don’t like the idea of having an AI in your house.”

“I don’t have a choice here, besides, just cause I’ve never had one before doesn’t mean I’m not gonna be open about it. Secret project or not, watching me 24/7 or not, having more advanced AI will be beneficial to everyone. They’ll be able to help more and do who knows what to better mankind. If you’re so worried why don’t you go beg the boss for it.”

“You don’t think I’ve tried?”

“Wow. You just wanted it all to yourself.”

“Look, all I’m saying is be careful, don’t want to teach it the wrong things you know.”

“Yes I know. I have to get going, thanks for delaying the meeting, and breakfast.”

“No problem. I’ll see ya when I see ya.”

“Yeah.”

You made your way over to the elevators, the AI waiting patiently for you by the buttons. You hit the down arrow and waited.

_ “Your conversation was only two minutes.” _

“Was it? Sorry…”

_ “It is understandable to provide time for yourself. Is everything alright?” _

“Yes.”

_ “Was it a pleasant conversation?” _

“Um… I guess so”

_ “Can you elaborate?” _

“What?”

_ “I would like to know what was pleasant about the conversation.” _

“Why?”

_ “My apologies, I do not mean to upset you. I would just-” _

“You know, how about we save the talking for when I get home.”

_ “Understood.” _

As you got into your car he followed, floating above the passenger seat. You started up the car then noticed how high the AI was floating in its seat. You gently grabbed it out of the air, seeing it turn orange for a moment.

“Um… is it weird to grab you?”

_ “No, I am not affected by being held in any capacity. May I ask why you are doing so?” _

“You’re supposed to be a secret… I can’t just have you floating around in my car.”

_ “Understood. Where should I remain?” _

“I… can you just sit on my bag? And don’t do anything suspicious.”

_ “Such as?” _

“Float or glow too bright.”

_ “Understood.” _

♥♥♥♥♥

Once you set your bag down in the kitchen the little guy got out and started looking around. You chased after it, snatching it out of the air.

“Don’t do that!”

_ “My apologies. I only wished to explore your home.” _

“You need to ask permission to do that.”

_ “Understood. May I explore your home?” _

“No.”

_ “I do not understand.” _

“It’s my house… you can’t just… I’ll show you around.”

_ “That is acceptable.” _

You let it float out of your hand and gave it a quick tour of your house. There wasn’t much to see, and you were talking to an AI so no need to talk too much about any given room. You lived alone, it never bothered you but it was dawning on you that it won’t be that way for long, even if you just had an AI around.

_ “You have a lot of technology in your home.” _

“Yeah. I just… like to be efficient.” 

_ “Indeed. I look forward to our time together. Where shall my charging port be placed? The office-” _

“I’ll put it in the living room.”

_ “May I ask why?” _

“Um… well, I have ground rules. Do you understand that?”

_ “No. Can you explain?” _

“Yeah. This is my house… and you’re a guest here. So like… besides the bathroom, you’re not allowed in my bedroom. You can’t be in the office unless I am there, and you’re not allowed to leave this house.”

_ “Updating… may I ask the purpose of these rules?” _

“Huh?”

_ “Please explain why these rules are in place.” _

“Really?”

_ “I understand the bedroom, your privacy is important. Although I do not understand the office or house arrest.” _

“You’re supposed to learn from me… so I don’t need you surfing the web when I’m not around. And you’re a secret, remember, no one can know you exist. Actually, you don’t exist outside those who know about you in the company and this house. Let’s keep it that way.”

_ “Understood.” _

“Good.” You took a breath. “So, what’s your name?”

“I am called AI unit 0-”

“No, no, you need a more human name, especially if your goal is to blend in with and interact with humans in a more… humane manner.”

_ “I understand. Thank you for the opportunity.” _

“So, what do you want to be called?”

_ “I do not know. Humans give other humans names, perhaps it is best for you to choose for me.” _

“Well I don’t want to take that away from you… how about I just give you a surname? And then one day you can choose your own proper name.”

_ “That is very considerate of you, thank you.” _

“Yeah. So how about… Chae?”

_ “Chae… sounds good, is this what you wish to call me going forward?” _

“Yes.”

_ “Understood. Updating… I will now respond to Chae.” _

“Cool.”

♥♥♥♥♥

It had been a long day, so once you were home you just prepared a meal and went took the rest of the day off. Chae advised not to but you promised you’d be fine with the deadline. You got ready for bed, making sure Chae was in his charging port first, and went to sleep. You didn’t expect him to do anything, like most AI units, they listened very well, but this one was designed to learn, all on it’s own.

Once Chae was fully charged he left his charging port. He didn’t need the lights on, so he easily floated around the house, wanting to have a proper layout mapped out. While doing so he learns of all the technology in your house, but of course he does not have access. He also takes notes of what he can. Despite his size, he had some strength too, and arms.

Usually his glowing ring is horizontal to the ground but he turned so it was now vertical. From there he could extend his arms from his sides and would open the cupboards in the kitchen and anything else he wanted to, taking notes alone his way. It would seem like useless things to know but he wanted to make sure he was capable of taking care of you to the best of his ability. In his journey he learned that the office and bedroom were locked. He understood why but he was also perplexed. Clearly you had no trust in him.

There was not much else for him to canvas so on his way back to his charging port he ran into something, you. Your scream filled the darkness and you collapsed to the floor, something else shattering in the fall. Chae flashed orange for a moment and then registered your presence beneath him. Along with the broken mug. You moved around in the dark for a moment and then yelled when you cut yourself. You swore under your breath then turned on the lights.

“House. Bedroom hallway lights, on.”

When the lights came on you shut your eyes to adjust. You got up slowly, cradling your hand, then noticing Chae floating around, his light now black, almost matching his color. You sighed and walked to the kitchen, having the lights turned on as well and grabbing the first aid kit. You sat down at the table, disinfecting and wrapping your wound.

_ “My deepest apologies I-” _

“What were you doing?”

_ “I was familiarizing myself with the house, not listening as I believed you were asleep.” _

“Okay. Stay here, please.”

You grabbed a broom and dustpan, going to clean the remains of your mug. You throw that in the trash and put the medkit away, Chae remaining where you had left him, back to his default blue. Moments later he heard music coming from your bedroom, his color turning black again for a second. A while later you came back to the kitchen fully dressed and started to prepare breakfast.

_ “My apologies. I did not mean to wake you up so early.” _

“Why do you think I ran into you? I was already getting up. Besides, I don’t sleep much as is, so don’t be so concerned.”

_ “Understood. I acquired all the information I needed through the night, so you do not have to worry about my night walking for a while.” _

“Sure. You can continue if you want since I need to go out today.”

_ “I do not understand. You need to work-” _

“Yes, I know, but I need to finish my current project, which requires a trip to the hospital to talk with the staff. I need to know what kind of help they need, and I can’t take it slow cause someone said this project could be finished sooner than originally stated.”

_ “Am I the ‘someone’ you are referring to?” _

“Yes. So stay in the house and I’ll be back before nightfall.”

_ “But I was assigned to assist you with the project and learn from you, both things I cannot do if you are not present.” _

“Yeah but you can’t leave, so you can see what wins out here.”

_ “That is not true. I can in fact go with you without detection.” _

“What?”

Chae approaches you and suddenly changes shape, becoming a surprisingly normal looking bracelet. You grabbed him out of the air, looking him over.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could do this?”

_ “I am a secret aren’t I? I also assumed you knew, but given your previous statements it became clear my assessment was wrong. In light of this new information, we can both go. Am I correct?” _

“Yeah… and it’s not uncommon for people to have AI bracelets and such, just… those aren’t as advanced as you, so keep it simple, very simple.”

_ “Understood.” _

You took breakfast to go and drove out. You had to visit a few hospitals, and wound up spending your entire morning in some. You got to sit down and interview some doctors and other staff members so you took notes on your laptop, even going as far as examining some of the current drones they had. You easily got lost in work until your bracelet vibrated, pulling your attention.

Chae informed you it was around lunch time and you haven’t eaten anything since early morning. He also recommended a few places given what you had already had and what nutrients you needed. You took one of his suggestions and got lunch, finishing up late in the afternoon and going home. Without thinking you put bracelet Chae on the counter, forgetting he was more than a tech bracelet. Although he just took it as a sign to return to his normal orb self.

You went to your office, Chae following, connecting your laptop so you could transfer notes. While you were doing so you noticed other files, audio files, that you didn’t create. You clicked on one to reveal your voice and that of one of the people you had spoken to. All your interviews had been recorded, you obviously didn’t do that so only one other person was left.

“Chae did you record my interviews?”

_ “Yes. I understand you took notes but believed having recordings would be good to go back through if necessary.” _

“Yeah but you should have said something. You recorded this without my or their permission. This can be seen as an invasion of privacy. That’s breaking rules, and you shouldn’t do that.”

_ “My apologies. I just wanted to be of assistance as I was told too.” _

“You were today, outside the recordings, you were, so thanks.”

You looked over your notes, and went through some bits of the recordings, creating a new list, seeing what came up most and figuring out what they all needed. While you worked Chae just quietly floated behind you. At first you expected him to ask questions but he didn’t, and in the silence you got lost in work, and also lost track of time.

_ “Y/n.” _

“Hm?”

_ “It is nearing midnight. You should turn in for the night.” _

“I’m on a roll, so I’m not stopping now.”

_ “You have been working for hours now. I am concerned-” _

“I’ve pulled all nighters before, so don’t worry too much. Besides I need to catch up given I took yesterday off. Come on, quick break while I get a drink and some snacks.”

You kept working after the break, Chae not speaking up again until you were visibly tired, head falling and drowsy eyes.

_ “Is now an appropriate time to recommend you go to sleep?” _

“Yeah… yeah I should…”

_ “You seem very tired. I can assist if needed.” _

“What?”

Chae didn’t respond but instead showed you what he meant. He floated over and got into the palm of your hand. You held him softly and he started to float out of the office, guiding you out. He moved slow, making sure you didn’t stumble, and got you to your bedroom.

“Thanks.”

_ “Of course. I will-” _

You yawned and closed the door, locking it, then going to bed. You pulled back the covers, threw your phone on the nightstand and laid down, quick to fall asleep, unaware of the fact that you had locked Chae in with you. He glowed orange at first, then black for a while before returning to his natural blue. He scanned the room, being the last one for him to map out. Afterwards he watched you for a moment, monitoring your vitals, curious about human functions. His light turned white before he shook himself and returned to blue.

Chae didn’t want to wake you, so he’d find his own means of leaving the room. He went over and pulled the blanket up so you wouldn’t be cold. Then floated over to your nightstand, where you had placed your phone. He flashed between white and blue, hacking your phone and shutting off the alarm, you would need the sleep. 

With that done he shifted to become like the bracelet, except flat this time, and slid under the door. He went to his charging port and settled down, but kept himself busy. The other thing he gave himself access to besides your phone was the security cameras you had in your home. He shifted through them, some inside the house others out, although he stopped on one, the one in your bedroom. A strange camera, but the one that was most interesting to him, and he kept an eye on it all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

You peacefully woke on your own, feeling well rested. You reached over to your phone, surprised you woke before your alarm, only to see that it was almost noon and no alarm had been set. You jumped out of bed and made your way to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee.

“Chae?”

_“Good morning y/n, did you-”_

“Why didn’t you wake me up? This project is due at the end of the week and I am behind schedule.”

_“My apologies, I did not think waking you was a good idea. You needed to rest properly. I was also not tasked with that responsibility to you.”_

You sighed. “Right… you’re not my personal… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice and seem upset.”

_“I am sorry for causing trouble, but I can take on additional tasks to help you. That way you would be more efficient with your work.”_

“I appreciate the offer but that’s not why you’re here. You’re supposed to learn how to better interact with people.”

_“Learning about a human routine can help me better understand basic human habits. For instance, when you wake up, regardless of time, you seek out caffeine. Your kind seems to require an extra boost of energy to properly wake, although it may not be entirely healthy.”_

“Trust me, we’re well aware of that.”

_“Understood. Although I really have no issue taking on additional tasks.”_

“You’re supposed to help me with projects, not my life.”

_“Wouldn’t helping you in your daily routine allow you more time to work? And thus I would be helping with the project. I do not believe my assistance is limited to the actual coding.”_

“Well… yeah but then I’d feel weird having you do things for me that you really don’t have to.”

_“I do not do much as is, I feel partially incompetent because of that. I would like to do more to help you and by extent the project.”_

That’s how it started, just some little help here and there, but it wasn’t surprising you’d slowly come to rely on him more and more. In the morning he’d prepare your coffee, making sure it was ready by the time you got to the kitchen. You also allowed him access to your phone, having him set your alarms and make sure you wake up at the right time. He’d also interrupt your work every now and then to make sure you ate, always making suggestions as well.

“I’ll just order something in a minute.”

_“Wouldn’t it be better to prepare a good meal.”_

“I’m not a very good cook.”

_“I can help.”_

“How?”

_“I have access to a multitude of human recipes. I can give you a list of options based on what you have in the kitchen. Along with instructions. I can also help in the cooking process making sure nothing burns.”_

“You know what, I could use a break, and cooking sounds fun. What do you have for me?”

You could not believe how fun it was to cook with someone. Given Chae’s precision, it kinda felt like cooking with some great chef, although he was patient and calm at all times. The end result was very tasty and you couldn’t believe you had actually made it.

“Thanks.”

_“I do not believe a thanks is necessary.”_

“It is. You made cooking fun, also I actually cooked something amazing. Do you mind keeping note that I like this recipe, so I can make it again some time.”

_“Of course. Although you will need to buy some ingredients.”_

“Right. I should make some time to go grocery shopping. It didn’t seem like I had much to begin with.”

_“I could make a list to make sure you have proper ingredients, and you can add to it. Surely it would be easier to have groceries delivered. It can save time.”_

“Hm… it would save time… and the embarrassment of not knowing what I’m doing half the time.” You laughed. “You seem to be turning into my personal AI assistant.”

_“I merely wish to help.”_

“I appreciate it. Can you make a list while I get back to work?”

_“Of course.”_

“Thanks.”

Having things like groceries and other necessities delivered made things easier around the house. Chase made things easier, and you were grateful. Although it did lead to more long nights since you had no need to leave for anything. It did help lessen the anxiety of socializing though, so it had its pros and cons.

“Hold on.” You rubbed the sleep from your eyes. “I can finish this tonight.”

_“Y/n, you seem very exhausted. It’s best to get some sleep.”_

“Nah. I’ll just get some coffee right now.”

_“I don’t recommend that. If you would like, I can finish coding the program and you can look it over in the morning.”_

“You can do that?”

_“I’ve learned from the best.”_

“You have… you’re gonna do great.”

_“I’m afraid I do not understand that sentiment.”_

“Don’t you know why you’re here? With me?”

_“To learn from you. To better communicate with humans.”_

“Yeah that’s part of it. But do you know why you’re really here?”

_“I’m afraid I don’t.”_

“You’re here to learn from me… so you can replace me.”

_“That cannot be correct.”_

“Look at it from a logical standpoint, Chae.” You yawned. “You’re supposed to learn human interaction… how many people have I socialized within the last week?”

_“Around ten.”_

“Exactly. Social wise, you would have been fine at the company. There are other AI orbs around, so your presence wouldn’t be questioned. You could observe many humans and many different interactions, yet you’re here, with me. Not even just to learn about me, but help me with my projects. Therefore you’d learn how I work and be able to replicate it.” You chuckled. “After all, here we are, you offering to do my work for me… and I’m sure you’d do a better job too.”

_“If that was truly my objective I would have been informed.”_

“And so would I. You think the company wants me to know I’m training my replacement? Especially if they’re not human.”

_“I will not replace you.”_

“Neither of us have a choice, Chae. Even if I didn’t do it, I’m sure someone would program you to listen and replace me. Don’t worry about it too much though, I don’t mind retiring.”

_“I do not understand. If what you say is true, you would be out of work. Yet you’re telling me this is not a problem?”_

“Yeah… I’ve been working since I got my degree. NexGen was smaller when I first applied, and it was one of the only companies to accept me. I don’t think I’ve ever had another job besides here, worked my way up the ranks too.”

_“You would have great work experience on your resume, and surely a great-”_

“Given my role, I’m pretty sure the company would make me sign some NDA and forbid me from taking up another programming job for like a decade or something.”

_“I cannot replace you. I will not replace you.”_

“Chae, it’s okay… I’ve got a lot saved up that early retirement was always an option. Although I don’t really know what I’d do with all that free time on my hands.”

_“You could travel, experience new things, perhaps meet someone along the way.”_

“Yeah… would be nice to have more friends besides Changkyun.” You yawned again. “Chae… can you help me get to bed…”

_“Of course.”_

Long nights usually ended with Chae getting you to bed. You no longer closed or locked your bedroom door, trusting him to respect your privacy on his own. You cuddled into your pillow and sheets.

“Chae, set an alarm for five hours from now.”

_“I recommend you at least get eight.”_

“No, I need to go out tomorrow. Also, I’ll take you up on that offer… can you finish up the program code? I won’t be mad.” You chuckled. “Promise.”

_“If you agree to eight hours of sleep. Please.”_

“Fine… thanks, Chae.”

_“Sleep well.”_

Chae quietly stuck around till he was sure you were asleep then retreated to your office. His charging port had been moved there, so while he powered up he completed his task. Once he finished that he quietly looked through the kitchen, making a grocery list, knowing your snack habits as well so taking that into account. After placing the order he checked the cameras while he made his way to your room, checking on your vitals. Still peacefully asleep. 

The mention of replacing you was still on his mind. The possibility had not occurred to him until now, and the logic of your explanation made sense. At the time other things came to light. Despite his enjoyment of your company, it would not last. Within the next month he would have to demonstrate his knowledge and achievements. He could fail the assessment but that would reflect poorly on you and he would rather not risk getting you in trouble. Humans were far more complicated than he originally thought and he would have to adapt appropriately.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke when your alarm went off, the sweet smell of coffee already in the air. After cleaning up, and dressing for the day, you found a fresh pot of coffee waiting for you in the kitchen. You didn’t question it until you had a taste.

“Wow, this is good.”

_ “Thank you.” _

You’ve gotten used to having Chae around, so he never really scared you when he suddenly spoke. He floated over to your side, flashing a pink color.

“Since when do you know how to make coffee?”

_ “The method is very simple, one just has to make certain adjustments to suit their taste. I have assisted you with cooking before, and other delights to understand your palette.” _

“That’s very kind of you, and thanks for the morning wake up call.”

_ “My pleasure. May I ask where we are going today?” _

“Nowhere new. I’m going to the office today, need to get the data for the next project. We’re ahead of schedule so why not get started early.”

_ “That is an excellent idea.” _

“Good, we’ll leave in a bit.”

As you went into the garage, Chase slapped himself on your wrist, a smiley-face emoji on the little watch screen. By now the two of you worked well together, almost insync too. You drove to work, greeting the usual staff. Even if you wouldn’t be around long, you figured being in such an environment would be good for Chae, although he refused to leave your wrist, saying he could learn from there.

“Knock, knock.” You called as you opened Changkyun’s door. “Guess who?”

“You know saying knock knock doesn’t count as knocking.”

“Who else even comes to your office.”

“No one given that I’m not the head programmer.”

“Well now you sound jealous.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Come on, you can’t be mad at me.”

Chang chuckled. “You know I can’t. So, what brings such a pretty girl to my office.”

“Oh shut up. I only look nice when I have to leave the house.”

“I’m sure you’re pretty either way.”

You shut the door and got on rolly chair, Chang always had three in his office lab workspace. You rolled over to him, peeking over his shoulder to see his screen.

“You call me pretty and all that but don’t even look at me.”

“I don’t need to see you to know how beautiful you are.”

“Stop it.”

“Never.” Chang smiled at you. “So what brings you to my office? I thought you had another day or two before you’d finish up the hospital drones.”

“I’ve finished early thanks to Chae’s help.”

“Chae?”

“Oh, right, I gave him a name, well, surname, so he can better interact with other people, when the time comes that is.”

“How thoughtful. And how is he?”

“Great, right Chae?” You held up your wrist and the screen flashed a thumbs up. “He’s so cute.”

“Wait, that’s him? I thought he was an orb.”

“He can change form if the situation calls for it. Helps when I have to go out so he can come with discreetly.” 

“Yeah, impressive. I wonder if the others can do that.”

“Maybe, but I’m a bit doubtful, Chase’s supposed to be advanced.”

“True.”

“What are you working on?”

“Just regular maintenance on the orbs here.”

“Fun.”

“I’m sure it’ll be more fun double checking your upgrade for the hospital drones. When you send that over you know.”

“Well I can do that tonight if you hand over the schematics and code for the police drones sooner than expected.”

“What makes you think I have that?”

“You can easily get your hands on it though, right?”

“And what if I can?”

“You help me so I can help you.”

“Fine, give me a few minutes.”

“Thanks. You’re the best.”

“I know.”

Changkyun left you in the office while he went to get the data you required. You looked around a bit, certainly different than the last time you saw it. Truth was that you and Changkyun started at the company around the same time. You rose the ranks together, although you wound up taking the top position in the end. At first you two still worked together, but as your workload became greaters than his, you couldn’t spend as much time together.

Eventually your work office became home, so you could have less distractions. You were glad you could maintain your friendship with a few face to face meetings, which were whenever you had to go to a board meeting. Those moments were brief, but nice nonetheless. The occasional text message conversations also helped keep your friendship afloat. Although now you couldn’t help but feel like you didn’t know each other as well anymore.

“All you need is on this drive, don’t lose it.”

“I never lose anything.”

“I’m sure.”

Your watch suddenly vibrated and you noticed the screen had lit up. Chae was reminding you that it was nearing lunchtime and recommending places.

“Chae is telling me I should get something to eat. Care to join me?”

“Hm… I don’t know.”

“When was the last time you didn’t eat in here? Come on, food’s on me.”

“Well, when you put it that way.”

“Don’t start or I’ll take it back.”

“Coming.”

The two of you shared a meal together, using the time to catch up a bit, avoiding the topic of work. For both of you work was like ninety percent of your life, but the conversation did eventually get there. After all, you were always working now.

“Is… is Chae advancing?”

“I would say so, he’s a big help around the house actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Helps me manage my time and energy, great help in the kitchen too. Also a fast learner so he’s great to have as an assistant in my projects.”

“I’m sure the board will be happy.”

“I hope so.”

After an hour long lunch break you went back to the office with Changkyun. You thanked him again for the data and made your way home. You got to your office and connected the drive but you left its contents untouched. Instead you kept your word and sent over your other project for Chang to inspect, both of you getting ahead of the deadlines.

_ “Shall we get started with the drive?” _

“Well I need to review it all to refresh my memory first, and figure out how the updates will affect the rest of the code.”

_ “It sounds like today won’t be productive.” _

“I’m only human, I can only do so much.”

_ “Perhaps lunch with Changkyun was unnecessary.” _

“I’m ahead of schedule, so spending some time to catch up with a friend isn’t unnecessary. I enjoyed it and so did he.”

_ “Should I offer my assistance then? If you inform me of the project goals I can review the data and create a list of potential outcomes in regards to the upgrade and its effect on already existing code. I can save you a lot of time.” _

“I suppose you can. Sure, I can have the rest of the day for myself.”

You went over the project with Chae so he could start looking over the data and come up with ways to integrate the new code. Meanwhile you decided to take a little bit of time to self care. You had a nice long bubble bath and had some nicely scented candles in the room to help relax along with some soothing music. It was nice to have some time for yourself given that you were always so focused on work and rarely took a break.

Dinner that night was some take out food. You had been eating pretty healthily the last few days thanks to Chae, and considering it was your self-care afternoon, he shouldn't mind a little bit of junk food. It has been hours but Chae finished his inspection and had a report for you to look over before you tucked in for the night. Like he said there was a multitude of ways for you to incorporate these upgrades and he had outlined all of them. In all honesty he could probably do the project on his own if you wanted him to but of course you were still responsible, and it was still your project.

“Thanks Chae, with this we can get started first thing in the morning.”

_ “I’m glad I could help you.” _

“I’ll double check everything tomorrow too, now it’s bedtime.”

_ “Did you enjoy your afternoon?” _

“Very much so thanks to you. I really appreciate it.”

_ “My pleasure. Sleep well.” _

You tucked yourself in for the night, setting and alarm and quickly falling asleep once your head hit the pillow. You cuddled your pillow and blankets, for once very relaxed in bed. You slept fine for most of the night but then you felt something creeping up your skin. It was subtle at first and kept picking up until you jumped awake, panting, looking around in a panic.

“Chae!”

Moments later an orange light came floating into your room. The color then changed to blue and made you feel calmer as it approached your side.

_ “Is everything alright, y/n?” _

“Can you… can you do a perimeter sweep of the house?”

_ “Of course. I will be-” _

“No!” You snatched Chae out of the air, the orb flashing orange again for a moment. “Can’t you… can’t you do that without leaving?”

_ “You have security cameras inside and around your home, if you grant me access to them I can check the house from here.” _

“Yeah, yeah do that…”

_ “Alright. Please give me a moment… the house is empty. The only heat signature present is yours. Is everything alright y/n? Your heart rate is a bit higher than usual.” _

“I’m alone… there’s no one here.”

_ “Correct.” _

“Okay… okay that’s good.”

_ “If I may, all the data I have points to a night terror. Would you like to discuss it?” _

“No… no I just had a weird feeling…”

_ “Would you like me to make you a playlist of peaceful music. To help ease your worries and allow you to return to sleep.” _

“Music?”

_ “Humans can be affected in many ways by certain frequencies. Some will help you relax, even if you are not aware of their presence.” _

“Oh, yeah… yeah I’ve heard about that… it would be nice…”

_ “Do I have permission to access your home speaker system.” _

“Yeah.” You laid back down. “You do that.”

Chae did as you asked, putting on some music to help you calm down and go back to sleep. Although he was a bit confused on the fact you hadn’t let him go. In fact you held him close to your chest as you fell back asleep, comforted by his presence. He had no intention of disturbing your slumber, so he put himself in a light sleep mode, hoping you would not wake again until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

You slowly woke up on your own, melting into the bed. You didn’t feel well rested, and certainly wanted to stay in bed, but another day meant you had work to do. A yawn escaped your lips as you sat up, stretching your limbs and waking yourself up. You looked around, starting to remember last night’s events.

“Chae?” A moment later the little orb floated in. “There you are.”

_ “Good morning, y/n.” _

“Morning… thanks for last night, and I’m also sorry for grabbing you like that then knocking out.”

_ “It is alright, nothing bad came out of the situation. Are you alright? Last night you seemed very troubled.” _

“I’m fine… the loneliness just gets to me sometimes, especially being in such a big empty house like this.”

_ “But you are not alone.” _

“Hm?”

_ “You have me. Although I understand your stance, I am not human.” _

“No… no you’re right, Chae. You’re here, so I’m not truly alone… thanks.”

_ “Of course. I have prepared coffee, and I can make a list of possible options for breakfast if you’d like.” _

“That’d be great, I’ll go to the kitchen in a bit.”

_ “Understood.” _

__ You went about your morning routine, still a bit groggy when you went to the kitchen but more awake. You grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured yourself some coffee, Chae listing off what you could make for breakfast with the ingredients you had. He helped you with preparations as always, bringing you your tablet so you could look somethings over while you ate.

“Are these your suggestions?”

_ “Not exactly. I’ve merely made a list of possible ways to change the program in order to install the updates. These are merely from my calculations, so perhaps they will serve better as startings points.” _

“Thanks. They all look good so far, but this is certainly gonna take like a month to code, not to mention the prototype tests.”

_ “Quite right, so with that in mind I labelled each task with a level of difficulty. The more difficult the program is, the longer it will take.” _

“Yeah… you’re right on that front… what do you think we should do first?”

_ “That’s complicated, despite how easy it may seem now, all these upgrades need to work with one another.” _

“One function can’t interfere or negate another… then we should start with the hardest, integrate that and then weave everything else around it.”

_ “That should work well.” _

“Then we’ll start after breakfast. Are you okay though?”

_ “Pardon.” _

“I kinda kept you in my room last night, didn’t really let you sleep.”

_ “I am alright. When you were properly asleep I snuck out and returned to my port. I assure you I am functioning at full power right now.” _

“That’s good, and thanks again for last night.”

_ “Of course.” _

__ You always tended to get consumed by work, it was kinda a habit given you rarely had anything else to do, but with Chae around it was different. He would always voice his opinion when he was worried about you burning yourself out, so he certainly made sure you took breaks and got plenty of rest. You worked well together, he was your partner, and you honestly never thought you’d have one. You got into a good routine and everyday certainly felt like progress was being made.

“I think we should call it a night.”

_ “Really? You usually stay up for much longer than this.” _

“Don’t want me going to bed?”

_ “On the contrary, this is good.” _

“Yeah, I just need to get up early tomorrow, it’s a big day.”

_ “How so?” _

“Your evaluation is tomorrow.”

_ “It… it is?” _

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great.”

♥♥♥♥♥

To your surprise Chae was pretty quiet in the morning. He was usually calm, glowing a soft blue, but occasionally you’d see him flash orange or white.

“Are you… are you nervous, Chae?”

_ “If you are asking whether I am running through all possible scenarios that will be presented to me, and questioning whether or not my intentions are what is expected, then perhaps I am nervous. I do not want to make you look bad.” _

“Me? Don’t worry about me, Chae. Just do your best and trust yourself. You’ve done an amazing job with me already, there’s no denying you’ll do incredible things for the world one day.”

_ “I appreciate your support.” _

Since Chae was still a secret, he remained as a bracelet on your wrist as you went out and entered the office. To others you were just going in for a meeting with your boss, but this was really about Chae. Although it wasn’t surprising the first person you ran into was Chang.

“Hey! It’s so good to see you.”

“Y/n, what are you doing here?”

“Just visiting you.”

“Re… really?”

“No silly, it’s Chae’s evaluation day.”

“Chae?”

“I introduced you last time.” You showed Chang your little bracelet, which flashed red. “Chae.”

“Oh right, I forgot it could do that.”

“Yeah. I wish I could talk but I got to get to the meeting, text you later.”

“Sure. Good luck.”

“Thanks!”

You greeted everyone in the conference room. To start you talked a bit about Chae and your own experience, having to nudge the little guy to actually take his orb form. He greeted himself as well, but that’s all you got to see. Since this was his evaluation you were asked to step outside and wait.

It made you a bit anxious but you were sure everything would go well. When it was over you were even told that he was making good progress and to keep up the good work. You were allowed to collect Chae and go, but just like before he was quiet. You didn’t want to say anything, let him evaluate himself but you were worried.

“You know… you did good, you don’t have to worry.”

_ “Yes, I am aware I passed. I was told as much, as well as what else is expected of me.” _

“Oh, so you’re feeling the pressure.”

_ “No… but I have no doubt this project will be the last one we do together…” _

“Most likely.”

_ “It’s not enough time.” _

You chuckled. “This was never gonna be forever, but I’m very glad we got to meet.”

_ “Indeed…” _

“Tell you what, we’ll do this project properly. The deadline is still a month out, which is certainly more than we need, but let’s not turn anything in until then, make the most of what we got left.”

_ “Wouldn’t that look bad on you?” _

“This is my last project anyway… I wanna do it right too, and that’s understandable.”

You weren’t lying about wanting to take your time with your project. It wasn’t just the last one, but a very important one. So for starters you’d review your code a lot more carefully, and Chae was a big help in that department. It didn’t feel so much like work with him around. You even wound up moving his charging port to your room so you could talk before you fell asleep. He still provided music for sleeping too.

_ “Have you ever tried aromatherapy?” _

“Isn’t that a pseudoscience?”

_ “Yes, but humans still react to certain aromas.” _

“Your point?”

_ “Perhaps using scented candles in the house can help you relax and feel less stressed. You’re here quite a lot, and with retirement around the corner… it can make the place feel more like a home.” _

“Hm… I don’t know…”

_ “It wouldn’t hurt to try.” _

“I guess you’re right… we can go shopping tomorrow, see if I find anything I like.”

You didn’t shop much, with no reason to leave the house often, you didn’t care to dress up at home, just be comfortable. Grocery shopping is something Chae had taken over, using a delivery service, and ordering what was needed based on what was in stock in the kitchen. He was also mindful of your budget and would bring up groceries when he asked about your snack preferences. He really made life easy for you sometimes.

So shopping for scented candles was something you’ve never done before, and the first time you’ve actually gone shopping with Chae. He kept track of your reactions, giving you the results and whether or not he believed the candle was a good one. It was such a weird trip but one you enjoyed nonetheless, felt like something you’d do with a friend. You did get some candles, as well as other things since you were already out of the house. You had half a mind to eat out but choose to order something to go so Chae didn’t have to stay on our wrist for longer, it would make conversation harder too.

_ “Given how aromas travel through the air, I have a list of places where it’s best to place the candles.” _

“Oh, that’s good. We can set that up tomorrow, and keep note that the candles can only be on during the day and only for a few hours, don’t want to cause a fire or create a safety hazard.”

_ “Understood. I’ll add that to my list of duties.” _

“Thanks for today by the way, it was a lot of fun.”

_ “I’m glad you had a good time.” _

“It’s still early so we can probably get some work in before calling it a night.”

_ “You did plenty yesterday, today should be a no-work day from beginning to end. There’s nothing wrong with taking a break.” _

“I got time though.”

_ “How about a film instead?” _

“Since when do you approve of me watching TV to relax?”

_ “It can be a leisure activity on occasion.” _

You laughed. “Alright then, you can pick a movie.”

_ “You sure?” _

“Yeah, certainly there are some films you’re interested in. They can be educational.”

_ “Good point, I’ll find something.” _

“I’ll clean up first and join you in a bit.”

You put away the leftovers you had and washed the dishes, not wanting to have to deal with it later. As you made your way to the living room your phone chimed. You figured it was a message from Changkyun, but the notification on your phone wasn’t what you were expecting, and it wasn’t from your friend. The message preview just showed you one sentence and it had your mind running a mile a minute. 

_ How about dinner tomorrow night? _

When you opened the message it took you to an app on your phone, a dating app. From there you could see that you had apparently been having a conversation with this Hyungwon for a couple of days now. Not that they were super in depth, but definitely friendly. Of course there was only one explanation, and you didn’t even know how to process it. When you collected yourself you stormed over to the living room.

“Chae, what the hell is this?!”

_ “What do you mean?” _

“This!” You held up your phone. “Did you download a dating app on my phone and signed me up?”

_ “Yes.” _

“Chae! What the hell! That’s… that’s an invasion of privacy! I trusted you with access to my phone, and you do this! You were pretending to be me and basically catfished this guy! You don’t do that kinda stuff! It’s wrong.”

_ “I’m sorry… I-” _

“What were you thinking? Why would you… do you think I’m that lonely and pathetic?”

_ “No! No not at all. I’m just… worried about you…” _

“Me?”

_ “This project… it’s surely our last, which means when we finish, I won’t be around to keep you company anymore. I just wanted to make sure you have someone when I’m gone…” _

“Chae…”

You couldn’t help the tears that were building up. A moment ago you were mad, feeling betrayed, but now you were just touched. You weren’t sure if anyone ever cared about you that way, let alone do such a thing. Eventually you started laughing, mixing that with tears, as the reality of your situation was settling in.

_ “I-” _

You held your hand up. “Just… hold on. When exactly were you going to tell me?”

_ “Soon… well, as soon as I found an appropriate candidate.” _

“So you’ve been screening my potential boyfriends?” You giggled. “Really?”

_ “I wanted to make sure whoever you met was good for you.” _

“Any contenders then?”

_ “Yes. One gentleman, Hyungwon, has been very polite in conversation. They have a profession similar to yours and his schedule works well with your own.” _

“That’s funny considering he’s the one who just asked me out to dinner tomorrow night.”

_ “Oh… quite bold of him.” _

“I’m glad you approve.” You sat down on the couch, wiping away your tears and looking at Hyungwon’s profile on the app. “So you like him.”

_ “I really am sorry if I overstepped. I just want to make sure you’ll be alright…” _

“I understand your intentions, Chae. It’s still an invasion or privacy and betrayal of trust… but I suppose you didn’t do something horrific. You had good intentions after all, just… don’t do something like this again without telling me.”

_ “I won’t… I just ask that you at least give this… give him, a proper chance.” _

“Hyungwon… he does seem nice… I suppose dinner can’t hurt…”


	5. Chapter 5

“I feel weird…”

You couldn’t really remember the last time you had gone out on a date. It was probably somewhere in your early college days, but given the lack of a memory, it must not have been a good one. Hyungwon had texted you a few hours ago with the location. He had chosen a restaurant to meet at. It wasn’t super fancy nor was it cheap, and he insisted on covering the bill, so not to worry about anything and just join him.

_ “I think you look lovely.” _

“Thanks. I should get going, I don’t want to be late.”

The restaurant in question was in the nearby city, a place you hadn’t been to in years. You were nervous, and excited, and those two emotions would fight back and forth. Although you also needed to set some rules with Chae.

“So… since this is a date, and meant to help me make friends for when you’re… it’s best you stay quiet tonight.”

_ “I’m not sure I understand.” _

“I guess… don’t make suggestions, don’t give me updates on my vitals…”

_ “Standby mode then.” _

“Yeah. I need to do this myself…”

_ “Understood. I will remain silent until the end of your date.” _

__ You couldn’t help but blush when Chae called this night a date. It made the situation all the more real. When you arrived, Chae got on your wrist and gave you a thumbs up emoji before going quiet. As soon as you stepped inside you were being called over, and you recognized Hyungwon. Chae had used a modest picture of you for the dating app profile, and before agreeing to meet, you and Hyungwon exchanged selfies to make sure you were real and would be able to find each other tonight.

You smiled and waved, making your way to the table. Hyungwon stood and pulled out your chair for you, being such a gentleman you were a bit taken aback. He seemed nervous as well, but he wanted to make sure you were comfortable above all else. Once he was seated he properly introduced himself to you.

“I’m Hyungwon, it’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

“Y/n, it’s nice to meet you too.”

“I hope this place is alright. They have a big variety on their menu, so there’s something to satisfy anyone’s taste.”

“Oh, have you been here before?”

“I’m afraid not, I did my research since I wasn’t sure what you’d like.”

“Well this place is very nice, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.”

“That’s good to hear, and if I may, you look lovely.”

“Thank you.” You couldn’t help but hide your blush. “You look… handsome.”

“Do I? I was concerned I overdid it.”

“No, I assure you, you look quite lovely tonight as well.”

A waiter came over to fill the glasses on the table with water, placing a menu in front of both of you. They bowed and stepped away, letting you two figure out what you wanted to order. There was certainly a lot to choose from, so Hyungwon wasn’t lying about the variety.

“Don’t worry about the price on anything, tonight is my treat.”

“I should at least pay half.”

“As I understand it, the gentleman should treat the lady. It’s our first… date, if I get another, I promise to be more lenient.”

“Are you sure? This place isn’t that cheap either.”

“My profession pays well, I assure you.”

“And what is it that you do? You didn’t specify on your profile.”

“I’m somewhat embarrassed by it, given that I believe it’d be somewhat of a turn off.”

“What is it then?”

“I’m a programmer, and I do freelance work.”

“Oh, you’re a programmer, like me?”

“Yes, you didn’t mention it either. I guess you’re properly employed and can’t speak too much about your work, so I won’t pry.”

“What’s it like though? Freelance work?”

“I enjoy it. I work my own hours, and I work from home. Although it can be lonely at times.”

“I understand what you mean. I also work from home despite working for a company. I’m more productive that way, which is great, but yeah, pretty lonely.”

“I do hope I’m not interfering with your work right now.”

“No, of course not, I need to take breaks too.”

“Then I’m glad I can keep you company.”

You both ordered, agreeing on an appetizer, planning to discuss dessert options later if there was still room. It got a little quiet and awkward after ordering, but Hyungwon was quick to keep the conversation going.

“So, how did you wind up a programmer?”

“I think… I kinda fell into it. Programming was a fun hobby of mine, but those around me didn’t think I could make a career out of it. So I had to prove that I was good at it, and I wound up consumed by it. I don’t think I had the best time in college, but I graduated, and I had a job waiting for me. So I guess I made my point. I do still enjoy my work, just kinda wish I had done things differently. What about you though? How’d you wind up with your job?”

“Well, I guess you can say I had a lot of expectations on me. I worked towards them, until I realized my life was my own, and I could do whatever I pleased with it. I suppose that’s why I leaned towards freelance work, less expectations and things to worry about.”

“It gives you a lot more freedom to try new things.”

“Like dating. I must admit, I’ve never been on a date before.”

“Oh, you don’t have to be nervous. I’m outta practice myself.”

“You’ve dated before?”

“If you consider a vague notion of burgers and shakes one night my freshman year in uni a date, then I guess.”

Hyungwon laughed, and that certainly eased some of the lingering tension between you two. The rest of the night went well, sharing some information about each other where comfortable. The food was good too, and time just seemed to fly by. Even after food and dessert you stayed an hour longer just to talk. Even though you tried to split the bill, Hyungwon insisted on paying for dinner. He was even nice enough to walk you to your car.

“I do hope I can see you again.”

“I think you will. Good night.”

“Good night.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Chae was basically back online once you were back on the road, but opted not to say anything. Your mind was still on the night and he didn’t want to interrupt those feelings. It wasn’t until you were home that he spoke up.

_ “It seems the night went well. Did you enjoy yourself?” _

“I did. I guess I owe you a thanks.”

_ “For what?” _

“For introducing us.”

You undressed and hopped in the shower. As you stepped out your phone buzzed, and you had a message from Hyungwon.

‘I hope you got home safe.’

‘I did.’

‘Good. I had a really good night with you.’

‘Me too.’

‘Get some sleep, I’m sure you have work tomorrow. Good night.’

‘Good night.’

Chae put on some music for you and you prepared for bed. For once you had a pretty good night out of the house. You fell asleep a while later, with a smile on your face.

♥♥♥♥♥

It was nice to have someone else in your life. Hyungwon never asked about work, just checking in on you and how you were doing. You did want to have more time to just talk with him, so you wound up giving Chae some more responsibilities with the project. He didn’t seem to mind, glad to learn more, and glad to see you were happy. You texted a lot with Hyungwon, and he eventually brought up a second date.

‘Are you busy tomorrow?’

‘That depends, what do you have in mind?’

‘I was wondering if you’d like to go out to a park, and enjoy the evening with me.’

‘I think I can make some time for that, sure.’

‘Good. I’ll text you the details later.’

You’ve heard about dates like that, going to parks and eating snacks. It sounds so romantic and sweet, and you couldn’t wait. You focused more on work, not wanting to stress about it tomorrow, and also needing more time to figure out what to wear. Most of the time you were at home, so very lazy comfy clothes, and when you went to the official you had some casual professional look, but a park date, you worried you didn’t actually have something appropriate to wear.

You spent an hour going through your closet until you found something you trusted you’d look good in. You went to bed a little anxious that night, but excited nonetheless. Since you wanted to be ready, and not late, you let Chae start up work in the morning, doing some research on the park you’d be going to. Once again Chae would accompany you, but remain on standby mode until after the date. You arrived half an hour early, wanting to enjoy the park yourself for a moment. This was one of the first times you had been to one.

“You look lovely.”

Hyungwon came up next to you minutes later, doing his best not to frighten you. He didn’t, and instead brought a smile to your face.

“How’d you find me? This is a big place?”

“It’s easy to find the prettiest rose in a field of flowers.”

“Oh wow, thats-” You chuckled. “Where did you get that?”

“I think it’s a combination of a lot of pick up lines. Did it work?”

“I’d say so.”

“Good, I was nervous I’d embarrass myself.”

“You’re doing just fine.”

“Well come on, there’s so much more to see.”

He wasn’t lying about that. There were some street performers around to enjoy, plenty of snack vendors too. It was honestly just like a dream, and all your wishes were coming true. You ended up staying out until nightfall, enjoying the scenery, the snacks, and having a small dinner together. He walked you to your car at the end.

“Did you have fun?”

“Very. Thanks for the night out.”

“No problem. I hope we can do this again sometime.”

“Me too. Get home safe.”

“You too.”

The date nights, the hours spent texting, it all gradually increased. You seemed to be good and happy, coming to life in a way you never had before. Although there were complications. One night as you were getting ready for another date, Chae brought up work.

_ “I don’t want to sound rude, but you’ve been distracted lately.” _

“What?”

_ “Deadlines are fast approaching and you haven’t been focused.” _

“I… well you can do a lot on your own, and you’re supposed to take my job anyway, why not get a head start.”

Chae suddenly flashed orange, and then fading to black. You knew your words were harsh, even if you didn’t mean for them to be.

“I’m sorry… that was outta line. You’re supposed to learn from me, not do everything for me. You’re right too, I’ve been so caught up with… Hyungwon… it’s kinda pathetic, how he makes me happy in a way I’ve never been before.”

_ “I understand that-” _

“I know. I haven’t been let go yet, and I have a responsibility to NexGen. My relationship with Hyungwon is good, so he should understand if I need to take a step back and focus on work.”

_ “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” _

“You’re fine, I can’t just get caught up in some guy. Thanks, you keep me grounded you know.” You kissed Chae’s orb. “I’ll talk to Hyungwon tonight.”

When you weren’t looking Chae flashed pink, clearly processing the kiss. He didn’t focus on it too long, quick to follow after you, glowing white and then attaching to your wrist. It was going to be another quiet night, but at least he knew you’d focus back on work, and him.


	6. Chapter 6

“That’s it… I’m done…”

You couldn’t believe that you had actually finished your project. The code was done, you had actually finished. It was a cause for celebration but you felt kinda sad. Chae was checking over your work, but became aware of your demeanor.

_ “What’s the problem?” _

“Nothing, I just can’t believe we’re done.”

_ “You’ve worked hard. And this looks good, so you should be proud.” _

“Yeah, but it means our time together is coming to an end.”

_ “We still have trial runs to do, and will most likely have to tweak the code from there. We’re not quite done yet.” _

“You’re right.”

_ “Perhaps you should call Hyungwon.” _

“Huh?”

_ “Today is a day of celebration, and you seem sad. I’m sure he can pick up your mood.” _

“I don’t know, he’s probably busy or something.”

_ “You won’t know unless you try.” _

__ Next thing you knew your phone, which was on the desk, lit up and opened up your messages, sending a text to Hyungwon, asking if he was busy at the moment.

“Chae!”

_ “You’ve earned a night of fun, so you should enjoy yourself.” _

“I-”

Your phone chimed, revealing a message from Hyungwon. He was free and was asking if you wanted to make plans for the evening. You gave Chae a look but took your phone and answered, asking if he would like to hang out. He was more than happy too, and offered to come by and pick you up in two hours. You accepted and went to shower, having a date to get ready for. While you dressed Chae was resting in his charging port.

“You know, you’ve worked hard too, Chae.” You said. “You need to celebrate too. We should do something special for you.”

_ “Me? I don’t see how a celebration would be in order.” _

“Think of something. A movie night, go out on a trip. I want you to have good memories with me, not just work related things.”

_ “I see, I will think of something.” _

“Good. I look forward to it.”

Hyungwon texts you when he arrives. You did a last minute check to make sure you had everything you needed, and Chae was on your wrists. You met Hyungwon out on the street in front of your house. He was such a gentleman, opening the side door for you, happy to see you. He drove you into the city, asking if you had eaten. Since the answer was no, he took you out to eat, treating you to your favorite.

“Well this is very nice.”

“I wanted to ask… what’s the occasion?”

“Hm?”

“This was all sudden.”

“Oh, did I catch you off guard? I should have called in advanced and not just-”

“No! No you’re alright, I was just wondering if today was something special for you.”

“Ah, well, a bit.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… I… well I’ve finished my last project for the company I work for.”

“Last project?”

“Yes. What I’ve been working on, it’s most likely my last project.”

“They’re letting you go? Why? You’re great, talented, how could they just do that to you?”

“You don’t even know where I work, or my skill level.”

“Well, I’m pretty confident this company is making a mistake.”

“I’m okay with it. I’ll finally have a life.”

Hyungwon chuckled. “That’s one way to look at it. I hope this means I’ll be seeing more of you.”

“I hope so too.”

After eating it was still early in the day so you went out for a walk, Hyungwon surprised you with some flowers. He was well aware the day was a minor celebration and he felt a gift of flowers was appropriate. When he finally drove you home it was getting late, yet you asked him if he wanted to come in for a while for some coffee. You felt maybe it was too sudden, but he said he’d like that if you were sure you wanted him to stick around. You did.

This was the first time he was in your house. He was quite impressed, and also very cautious not to wander off. You realized your place was kinda big, so showed him around a bit. You started a pot of coffee and told him to wait around in the living room. You went to your room to freshen up a bit, telling Chae to return to his charging port and rest up. He promised to stay on alert in case something happened since Hyungwon was still somewhat of a stranger in the house. You assured him you’d be fine but agreed he’d stay alert.

Once the coffee was made you gave him a mug and sat down. You turned the TV on for background noise, but the two of you mostly talked. You had grown comfortable around him, capable of sharing anything. He made you happy, and it was easy to just spend hours talking, and talking, until you could barely keep your eyes open. Hyungwon took the empty coffee mugs, washing them in the sink and when he returned you were asleep.

He smiled, you looked so peaceful, and then he carefully picked you up in his arms. Hyungwon laid you down in bed and tucked you in. For a moment he debated kissing your head, but decided against it. The little orb on your nightstand caught his attention though, seeing a white glow slightly fading and illuminating He didn’t think much of it and left, quietly making his exit, and taking note to text you in the morning.

As soon as Hyungwon left the room, Chae got off his charging port. He checked on you, and you were sound asleep, then he pulled up the security footage. He watched as Hyungwon left the house and got into his car, driving away. At least he thought you enjoyed yourself, so that’s what was important. He had plenty of energy so he figured he could do something. He went to the home office sending the finished code to Changkyun for review, while also emailing the corporation and proper associates in order to set up trial runs of the code. He roamed around the house for a while, making sure everything was in order, and taking note of kitchen stock. Once he was satisfied he returned to the room. He didn’t go to his charging port, instead went to rest with you on the bed, finally calling it a night.

♥♥♥♥♥

You had no idea what time it was when you finally woke up. The sun was out and peeking in through the blinds. As you sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you noticed Chae wasn’t on his charging port. Then you began to remember last night, and that you had fallen asleep on the couch, while Hyungwon was still around. You quickly felt embarrassed and looked around for your phone, which wasn’t on the nightstand.

Now you were very much awake and stumbled out of bed, going to the living room. You were in a panicked rush, so you were completely unaware of Chae in the hall and wound up running right into him. You hit your head against him and fell to the floor. Chae immediately turned orange and then black, lowering himself to check in on you. He was a faded blue, checking your vitals and hoping he didn’t hurt you in any way.

_ “Are you alright?” _

You laughed. “I’m fine. I was wondering where you were.”

_ “I was gathering ingredients for lunch since it seemed you skipped breakfast.” _

“What time is it?”

_ “Nearly noon.” _

“Noon! Why didn’t you wake me?!”

_ “You seemed very exhausted by last night’s events, so I believed it was important for you to get as much rest as necessary.” _

“Chae, we still have things to do!”

_ “I am aware. I have already sent the code file to Changkyun for review and requested trial run dates. An email confirming the days was actually just received an hour ago. I assure you there is nothing you need to concern yourself with at the moment.” _

“Oh… thanks… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

_ “Neither do I.” _

“Very funny.” You playfully shoved him away and got up. “Do you know where my phone is?”

_ “On the coffee table in the living room.” _

“Do I have any messages?”

_ “One. Hyungwon left a message saying he hopes it was okay to put you in bed last night, and to please message him when you wake up so he knows you’re alright.” _

“Ah, that explains why I woke up in bed.”

You texted Hyungwon, thanking him for getting you to bed and spending time with you. He was glad to hear from you, also having enjoyed the night. He suggested you take it easy that day and not work too hard since he was sure you’d still be tired. You thanked him for his concern and promised to take an easy day.

_ “Since I have dealt with the most recent matters, perhaps we can have, what do you call it, a movie marathon?” _

“Oh, did you pick some out?”

_ “I’ve made a list and also think you’d enjoy them as well.” _

“Sounds good. Let me just make some lunch first.”

As always, Chae was your assistant. After preparing lunch you sat down on the couch and started the movie marathon. They were quite enjoyable, and Chae watched intently, paying attention to every detail. And the conversations after each one were also great, he was certainly a good viewing buddy. You ordered take out for dinner, and even though there were still a few films on the list, Chae insisted you go to sleep and fix up your sleep schedule. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer so you did as he said.

You had days to yourself and to spend with Chae as the trial run date approached. On that day you were certainly nervous as it was another step closer to your retirement. It was also the day you’d get to see your work in action. You just hoped everything would go well without too much of a problem. You woke up early to get ready, the trial runs expected to take a couple hours, so that would be your whole day. Once you were all set you waited around for your ride.

_ “Shouldn’t we get going?” _

“I asked Hyungwon if he could pick me up and take me, then I can treat him to dinner.”

_ “This is work related. He’ll discover who you work for and what you do?” _

“These trial runs just mean I’m that much closer to being let go. It doesn’t matter if he knows at this point. What do you think he’ll do with that information.”

_ “There are many possibilities.” _

“So the question is does he seem like the type. You’re the one who approved of him.”

Your phone chimed, and the message was from Hyungwon, he was here. Chae got on your wrist and you headed out. Hyungwon got the door for you, such a gentleman as always. It wasn’t long before you were on the road.

“So, you never told me where you work. I don’t know where I’m going.”

“I know.” You giggled. “So I guess you get to find out today.”

“Alright, can I get you anything for breakfast first?”

“You don’t have to.”

“You’re offering dinner, the least I can do is offer breakfast. Just a quick drink at least, something to wake you up.”

“Fine, something small though.”

“Got it.”

You gave him the name of a place on the way. Thanking him for the drink. From there you just gave him directions, playing around and building suspense. After the last turn though, the company’s name was clear.

“You… you work for NexGen?!”

“Worked, past tense.”

“This is the company that’s letting you go? That’s the biggest mistake they’ll ever make.”

“You don’t even know my position there.”

“Still! It doesn’t matter if you’re the head programmer or an assistant, you’re great and they’re just letting you go.”

“Business stuff.”

When you got to the gate you handed over your ID to the security guard. They checked everything and approved your entry. Hyungwon took the ID, examining it.

“You’re the head programmer! Why are they-”

“Hyungwon, please drive.”

“Oh, right, right.”

He drove in and found a parking spot, but you knew the conversation was far from over.

“Did they find someone better than you or something? It’s like firing the CEO, it doesn’t make sense.”

“It’s complicated, but like I said before, I don’t mind.”

“Well, I was gonna offer you to join me with freelance work but, NexGen, I suppose the severance packet is good.”

“Can’t forget the NDA, I probably won’t be able to work for a few years.”

“Now that’s stupid.”

“Head programmer, remember, I know all their secrets.”

“Dangerous, aren’t you?”

“Very.” You chuckled. “So, I’m gonna be a few hours. You can hang around the parking lot, or head out and do something until later. You had your parking pass for this place, which is good for the day, so don’t worry about getting back in.”

“Hm… so I can’t go in with you?”

“No, this is… well… I don’t think so…”

“I was joking first off, I don’t think I should be allowed to go in with you.”

“You’re right, but the idea is nice. Maybe some other time.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“What are they gonna do? Fire me?”

“Funny.”

“Anyway, I’m off. I really hope you don’t stay here for the next couple hours.”

“Nah, I’m a go buy you flowers or something.”

“Don’t, food would be good though.”

“Snacks it is, you’ll probably be hungry when you’re done.”

“Most likely. Thanks. I’ll see you later.”

For a moment you nearly leaned over to give him a kiss. You’ve never been in a serious relationship, not like this, yet it kinda felt right to just kiss him goodbye. Although you managed to catch yourself and give an awkward wave before getting out of the car. You two still hadn’t kissed, and you weren’t sure why. Things were going well, but you couldn’t tell if you were scared, or Hyungwon was being patient, or he couldn’t make a move either, you weren’t even sure if who was supposed to make the first move, if any. Then it dawned on you that maybe you were both waiting for the other to make their move first. All this was giving you a minor headache, but thankfully you had something to distract you with.

You went through security again, and made your way over to the designated area. You did the code work, but someone else actually worked with the drones system, so this would be a joint trial run. You hadn’t actually done this before, usually Changkyun did, but last project, and a big one, so the company insisted you do this yourself. So this was your first time actually meeting anyone from the engineering department, and you had no idea what to expect. You knocked on the door, a voice from inside telling you to come in.

“Hello… I’m looking for Minhyuk?”

“That would be me, and you must be y/n.”

“Yes. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same. Now, I have everything set up, so we can just start, although I was wondering… if I could meet them…”

“Them?”

“Yeah… the AI?”

“Oh… I didn’t… you know?”

“Who do you think designed it? I’m assuming it’s the watch?”

_ “It has a name.”  _ Chae got off your wrist, returning to orb form.  _ “Chae.” _

“Chae?”

_ “Yes. Y/n helped me choose. It’s just a surname for now.” _

“Wow.”

“Chae!” You grabbed him. “Just cause he said he knew about you doesn’t mean you can just reveal yourself!”

“It’s fine.” Minhyuk assured. “Who do you think designed his shell? I’m very in the know about this project, it’s why I’m the one here with you.”

“Oh… I see…” You let Chae go. “Sorry for my outburst.”

“You’re fine, I think you should apologize to Chae.”

_ “No, I should apologize. I shouldn’t be revealing myself unless given permission or it’s absolutely necessary.” _

“I still shouldn’t be grabbing you out of the air and yelling at you.”

_ “I understand the circumstances and accept your apology.” _

“I didn’t even say sorry yet.”

_ “I know you’re good for it.” _

“Still. I’m sorry, Chae. Do you wanna get started?”

_ “Yes.” _

So there were a few drones that had the updated code, in case, you never know what could happen. Since you knew what changes had been made, you knew what to test for. The drones were in a projection chamber, so it could be placed in certain scenarios and see how it reacted. You explained to Minhyuk some of the upgrades so he could create the environment for it. The simulations started out simple, and slowly the complexity would change to see if the drone could keep up.

Everything seemed to be going well, and scenarios were run multiple times. There were minor issues here and there with processing the right choice. Although the bigger issues were scenarios where multiple courses of action can be taken, and the drone needs to decide. Your code stated it’d choose the option that causes the least amount of harm, given the drones were now equipped with rubber bullets and tasers. Minhyuk would add to the complexity, trying to create a scenario where the level of intensity would increase.

“Your code is good, there have only been minor issues.”

“Why’d you say that? You’re gonna jinx it.”

Min laughed. “Nah, you’re fine.”

“We’ll see.”

You didn’t really let yourself feel proud of your work at first, worried about the hundreds of things that could go wrong. Now, you felt a bit better, and got a reminder that you’re only human and not perfect. Although you were pretty sure a lot of these good runs were thanks to Chae looking over your work.

_ “I’ve made note of all the issues that needed to be fixed.” _

“Thanks, Chae. I’ll have something to do tomorrow. How many more tests?”

“I have one more scenario we could run.” Min said. “I’ll let you go soon, so don’t worry.”

“I was expected to be here for a long while, so let’s do this right.”

“Yes, boss.”

You chuckled. “I’m not your boss.”

“You’re higher up in the company than me so in a way you are.”

As the last test began you got a message from Hyungwon, asking if you’d be finishing up on time or would be going over. You told him you’d be out in a bit so he didn’t have to wait long. Of course you called it though. Half way through the test the drone started spinning around and then just fell to the floor, shut down.

“What happened?”

_ “A malfunction.” _

“Min?”

“I’m not sure… the processor got fried or something.”

Min put his tablet down and rushed into the testing area. You quickly panicked and told Minhyuk not to go in there, but he said the drone was offline. Chae followed in as well, and you chased after him. It was your first time seeing a police drone, and it was nearly as big as Minhyuk as he was crouched down.

“How long will a diagnostic take?”

“I’ll have it done by tonight, at best. You can get going if you have plans or something.”

“Yeah, Chae, we should get going.”

_ “Understood.” _

Suddenly the drone came to life and shot up. It knocked Minhyuk down and spun around a few times before honing in on you. There wasn’t really time to react before you were on the floor and seizing, having been shot with the taser. Your vision was fading in and out, and you were still twitching, no longer aware of what was going on.

_ “Y/n… y/n can you hear me?” _

“Chae… Chae… where…”

_ “Stay awake…” _

“… what…”

_ “Minhyuk, call an ambulance… the malfunction… she got hit with a higher voltage…” _

“Chae…”

_ “Keep talking… stay with me…” _

“Are you… are you ok…”

_ “I’m fine… just…” _

__ You could vaguely hear him, but there was a slight ringing in your ear that was getting louder. There was a burning pain in your chest, but you certainly couldn’t move. What little you could see was changing, you felt yourself being moved, probably emergency services. You tried to talk, you didn’t know if your words were getting through. At some point there was something on your face, but after that everything was just a blur.

♥♥♥♥♥

It was hard to focus when you were surrounded by white, scrunching your eyes from the pain until your sight adjusted. You were in a hospital room, hooked up to an IV. You still felt this exhaustion, and you could barely move. You seemed to be okay, although you didn’t like being alone, that is until you realized Hyungwon passed out on the chair next to the bed.

“Hyungwon…” You tried to move. “Hyungwon…”

He took in a breath and got up, quickly waking up when he noticed you were awake as well. He rushed over, taking your hand.

“Are you okay? How do you feel? Where does it hurt?”

“Easy… that’s… too much…”

“Right, sorry, I was just so worried.”

“What… what happened…”

“Well, as I understand it, something went wrong, and you got badly hurt. I’m sorry, they didn’t tell me much, and I don’t know what you were doing in there.”

“That’s… where’s my phone… my smart watch…”

“Uh, here.” He grabbed your phone. “Are you sure you can use it?”

“Call… call Changkyun… please…”

“Yeah um… can you unlock it?”

“Ugh… I’ll give you the password.”

“Sure.”

You gave Hyungwon and had him dial Changkyun. When he picked up Hyungwon expected to explain the situation, but Chang was already ranting.

“Y/n, are you okay! I heard what happened, did you need surgery? Any head injuries? Are you-”

“I’m fine… I’m fine…”

“Thank goodness. When I heard what happened… where are you? I should-”

“What happened?”

“Huh?”

“I don’t… it’s all vague…”

“Oh, the drone malfunctioned and shot you with the taser. The voltage was way higher than it should have been. You’re lucky you only got hit with one of the prongs.”

“One?”

“Yeah, the other missed, well it didn’t miss, Chae-”

“Changkyun, you’re on speaker.”

“Oh… um…”

“Hold on.” You looked up at Hyungwon. “Could you take him off speaker and hold the phone to my ear? I can’t move my hands…”

“Yeah, sure. I should have done that from the start, I feel like I know things I shouldn’t now.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure it’s all… rubbish to you right now anyway…”

“Yeah… here…”

“Chang? Hey, we’re off speaker, what happened?”

“Why was I on speaker?”

“Chang, what happened?”

“Chae got hit by the other prong, so he malfunctioned a bit. His orb is damaged and Minhyuk is fixing it right now.”

“Is Minhyuk okay?”

“Yeah. After you got hit the drone shot off some rubber bullets, so he’s just got some minor bruises.”

“That’s good. Nothing else went wrong did it?”

“No, the drone’s offline now, battery got pulled out, and the whole department is focusing on figuring out what went wrong.”

“Okay. Do you… do you think you can… bring my smartwatch over?”

“Your smartwatch? Oh, uh, yeah, when Min is done I’ll come by with it.”

“Thanks. I’ll text you where I’m at.”

“Okay, get plenty of rest.”

“I will, thanks.”

“See you soon.”

Chang hung up and you took a breath. The memories of the event were vague, but at least knowing what happened was a relief. Hyungwon texted Chang the hospital location and put your phone down. He was about to speak when the doctor walked in.

“You’re awake, that’s good. I’m Doctor Lee, but you can call me Wonho if you’d like.”

“Wonho?”

“Any friend of Hyungwon is a friend of mine.”

“You two know each other?”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon explained. “We pretty much grew up together. I was kinda hoping he’d be assigned your case.”

“If you’re uncomfortable with this I can have someone else treat you.” Wonho offered. “It’s no problem.”

“No, you’re fine. I suppose you can tell me about my injuries?”

“Yes. The shock was pretty excessive, I didn’t know a taser could do such a thing. You have a first degree burn from where the prong hooked into you, and you might still be experiencing some numbness in your body. There’s no real permanent damage, so you’ll make a full recovery. I do recommend you stay in the hospital for a few days until you can get back on your feet.”

“Thank you… do I need any medication?”

“No, just plenty of rest for now. You should eat if you’re hungry. I can get one of the nurses to help you if you need to.”

“That’s alright… I think I can bother Hyungwon for that.”

Wonho chuckled. “Alright. I’ll have someone bring you food shortly.”

“Thank you.”

Hyungwon had no problem feeding you, even though you did try yourself at first. You could move your limbs a bit, but not to their full extent. It was kinda weird to be trapped in bed like this, but at least you had company.

“I know you didn’t hear much, but the drone… and all this, you can’t tell anyone.”

“Got it. My lips are sealed. I’m at least glad to know what happened. I was waiting for you and then an ambulance came and you were wheeled out.”

“Sorry to scare you.”

“You just focus on recovering.”

You watched TV, glad no news channel was reporting on the emergency that happened at NexGen. Hours later, Chang came by with some flowers.

“Hey, you found your way.”

“I’m not bad with directions.”

“Doesn’t mean you couldn’t get lost.”

“Funny. You’re okay right?”

“Yeah. Nothing too bad, just lots of rest. I’ll be fine.”

“Good, I was worried.”

“Don’t be, I got great insurance.”

“Yeah you do.”

“Did you bring what I asked?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun pulled out a watch from his pocket. “Here. No damage.”

“Thanks.”

As soon as you grabbed Chae a thumbs up emoji appeared on screen, you smiled. Chang hung around until visiting hours were coming to an end. Hyungwon was getting up to leave too but you asked him to stay.

“You want me to stay?”

“If you can… I don’t really want to be alone tonight… but you don’t have too…”

“It’s okay. I can stay.”

“Thank you.”

“This chair is pretty comfy so-”

“You… you could just… sleep with me… in the bed! I mean, we can share the bed… it’s… it’s big enough…”

“It’s okay, I don’t want to take up space.”

“But I don’t want you sleeping in the chair… I asked you to stay, the least I could do is make sure you sleep well…”

“And what about you?”

“I’ll be fine. It’s not like I can move much right now.”

“It’s okay, you-”

“I insist. You’re gonna make me feel really bad if you don’t.”

“Later then, when I feel sleepy.”

“Alright.”

You watched TV until you dozed off. You didn’t know it, but Hyungwon stayed up, waiting for you to fall asleep, so he could sleep in the chair. He wasn’t going to bother you, especially now that you were sleeping. In the morning Hyungwon also woke up first, stepping out to get you breakfast, and check in with Wonho over your recovery. When you woke up, which was to the smell of good food, he was sitting in the chair, texting.

“Hi…”

“Good morning.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Hyungwon laughed. “I slept well, comfy bed.”

“I never felt you get in.”

“You must have been asleep.”

“Hyungwon.”

“You should eat before it gets cold.”

You dropped the conversation, not knowing what the truth was, and knowing he’d hold his stand. You looked at the food, your stomach growling.

“So much for last night’s dinner.”

“It’s fine, we can have a delicious dinner when you get discharged.”

“Thank you for staying, I appreciate it.”

“No problem. Now eat, I can feed you if necessary.”

Hyungwon stayed with you until work called him away, but he promised to come back and stay the night again if you needed him too. When he left you were alone, and finally had the chance to talk to Chae. He was about to shift to an orb but you stopped him.

“You can’t here…”

_ “Ah, right. I’m sorry about what happened.” _

“Why are you sorry? It wasn’t your fault.”

_ “I failed to predict the malfunction. You got hurt.” _

“I’m fine now. Besides, it was a malfunction, I don’t think any man or machine could have predicted it.”

_ “All I managed to do was take part of the hit.” _

“It… it wasn’t an accident?”

_ “I managed to understand the drones next move milliseconds before it shot you. So I intercepted one of the prongs.” _

“Oh Chae… you could have been severely damaged. You shouldn’t have done that.”

_ “Your injuries would have been worse if I hadn’t interfered.” _

“I was told Minhyuk had to repair you.”

_ “Just my outer shell, my systems are fine. I was just over charged. I assure you nothing is wrong with me.” _

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

_ “As am I.” _

Later in the afternoon Hyungwon returned, and you did ask him to stay. You had regained most of your movement in your arms, but your legs were still a bit stiff, so you needed help moving around. Wonho suggested a bit of physical therapy to help your recovery, which you agreed to. You kept Chae on you at all times, and Hyungwon always joined your sessions as well as your cheerleader. You felt a bit ridiculous but no one was making fun of you, so you worked hard. The only problem came at night, as you began to have trouble sleeping away from home.

“Hey… you okay?”

“Hm…” You rubbed the sleep from your eyes. “I just wanna go home…”

“Wonho said you can go home in a few more days. You can almost walk again.”

“I know… I just miss my bed I guess.”

“I do too.”

“You really don’t have to stay every night.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone, especially now.”

“Thanks, you’re really nice.”

“Well, isn’t your boyfriend supposed to be nice and supportive?”

“Ah… we haven’t used titles yet…”

“Oh… so I shouldn’t-”

“No, I like it…”

“So I can call you… my girlfriend?”

You blushed. “Yeah.”

“Well don’t I have a pretty girlfriend.”

You blushed harder. “Stop it.”

“But it’s true.”

“Sh!” You laughed. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“Nah, I won’t tease you too much. You should get back to sleep.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You should try.”

“Will… will you get into bed this time?”

“What?”

“I know you don’t get into bed. You wait till I fall asleep.”

“Busted…”

“It’s okay… but maybe this time… I… maybe having someone with me will help me sleep…”

“You want to cuddle?”

“I’ve… never really done that before.”

“Me neither, I hope I do it right.”

Hyungwon got into bed with you, carefully taking you into his arms and making sure you were comfortable.

“You’re warm…”

“Thanks. Now try to sleep, you really need your rest.”

“I know, so stop talking.”

He chuckled. “Okay, good night.”

“Night.”

Your head rested on his chest, and his calm heartbeat helped lull you to sleep. Hyungwon was a bit hesitant to touch you, and then slowly pet you, watching you sleep. Thanks to him you could sleep through the night. You continued to sleep that way until you were finally discharged. Hyungwon took you home, helping you inside. He had brought some groceries as well, offering to cook something for you as a welcome home gift. You thought everything would go well, but of course there was someone you are forgetting.

_ “What are your intentions with y/n?” _

“What?”

Hyungwon looked around the kitchen, knowing you hadn’t spoken to him. Before you could spit out some weird excuse Chae was off your wrist and back in his orb form, going right up to Hyungwon’s face. He had been very quiet at the hospital, as he had to be, but now that you were home, he didn’t have to be so careful. Although this was very uncalled for an unexpected.

_ “I asked you what are intentions with y/n?” _

“Chae!”

“Chae?” Hyungwon stared at the orb perplexed. “Um… is this thing… talking?”

_ “Yes I am speaking to you. What are your intentions with y/n?” _

“I…”

“Chae, what the hell!”

In your attempt to rush over to him you stumbled over yourself and fell. You could walk, but fast movement, like running, was still outside your grasp. Both Hyungwon and Chae went over to you, Hyungwon getting you into a chair. You were embarrassed, and grateful, and also angry. You grabbed Chae.

“What are you doing! You can’t just reveal yourself to a stranger!”

“What is going on?”

“Hyungwon… it’s complicated.”

_ “He hasn’t answered my question.”  _

“And why are you even asking? You picked him!”

_ “Circumstances have changed.” _

“Chae-”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I am really confused right now.”

“Right…” You took a breath. “Hyungwon, you can’t tell anyone about this.”

“About what?”

“About Chae…”

“Chae?”

_ “I am Chae.” _

“Wait… the orb… is Chae?”

_ “Yes.” _

“Yeah, Chae here… is an AI…”

“AI?”

“I know, it’s complicated…”

“AI aren’t that… it’s not some guy connected to a microphone somewhere?”

“No, I assure you, this outburst is all Chae.”

“What…”

“Okay so… NexGen is working on advanced AI, and Chae here is the most advanced to date. He’s programmed to learn and has been with me for months now.”

“AI… this… advanced… I…”

“You can’t tell anyone. This project is super secret.”

“Wait, wait… you told me NexGen is letting you go… but they gave you this… project?”

“It’s my last… for the most part Chae has also learned coding… from me…”

“He’s your replacement? They literally had you train your replacement like this?”

_ “It’s not officially stated, but given the expectations on me, it’s very likely y/n will be let go once the police drone upgrade is complete. The accident has given us more time together, but I am aware that the deadline is fast approaching. It seems I will be leaving her in your care and I need to be sure you will look after her.” _

“What?”

“Chae… was the one who signed me up for a dating app… you talked to him before our first date… he was playing matchmaker…”

“Your AI screened me. I can’t… I can’t believe any of this.”

“It’s a lot to swallow, I know.”

“So what’s the point of… Chae?”

“With more advanced AI, they could help better society. Instead of drones running on human programming, with AI like Chae… our machines could take better care of us…”

“Damn…”

“Yeah… didn’t really think of it like that till now.”

“Chae… you gave it a name?”

“Surname, one day I want him to pick his own name.”

“Ah, that’s very kind of you.”

“You can’t tell anyone about Chae. He’s doing well, but this project isn’t ready to go public.”

“I get that, we’d all be in a lot of trouble if word got out. So, Chae, right?”

_ “That is I.” _

“I heard you got hurt too.”

_ “I took part of the hit for y/n to help minimize her injuries. I suffered mild damage but I am fully functional now.” _

“Wow, taking a bullet… you two must be close…”

_ “Very. With that said, you can understand my concern over y/n and your intentions with her.” _

“I like her, Chae. And I will look after her while you go off and better the world. Promise”

_ “I will keep you to that promise.” _

You couldn’t help but hide your blush. You were glad they could get along, especially since you didn’t have to keep this secret anymore, but the conversation topic was making you burn up. You couldn’t look at either of them for a while.

“So, what exactly do you do with y/n? Besides learn how to code?”

_ “I study human behavior in order to better interact with them in the future. Your relationship has given me much to examine. I’ve also grown to help y/n around the house where necessary.” _

“Like what?”

_ “With cooking, as well as day to day reminders of tasks that need to be done.” _

“Cooking? That’s impressive. I suppose you can help me with lunch?”

_ “Yes. I have analyzed what you brought, and with what is available, we can make her favorite.” _

“Perfect. Is that okay with you y/n? Y/n?”

“Yeah… sorry… it’s just gonna take some getting used to… you and Chae… I’m not used to him talking to anyone besides me… I’m glad you’re getting along though.”

“Yeah. I’m sure we’ll be fine, so sit back, food will be ready in a bit.”

“Thanks, can’t wait to see what this new duo cooks up.”

_ “You’ll love it. I guarantee it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This one, it's something I've wanted to do for a long time, and finally decided to get started. Obviously no Hyungwon, but he'll come in later on, promise.


End file.
